parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
African Elephant
]] ]]African elephants (Loxodonta) are great comunicators when they have something to celebrate to let the world know. These highly intelligent, socially complex creatures have strong family ties and when there is a reuinion, a birth or mating within their group they acknolige the association , spinning around, defating and unrianting in excitement, trumpeting and roaring. Their calls reach almost 110 decibles and travel 10km with many of the rumbelling sounds at such a low pitch when they are inaudible to humans. When death occurs, however, they are solemn and touchingly mornthul and seem, unlike other animals, to understand what has happened and grieve for their loss. For days after the death, a family might stand round the body with leaves and twigs. Roles and Portrails *It played Sully in African Animals, Inc. *It played Manny in North American Age *It played Dennis in Stanley (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Calculator in African Animal Mayhem African Elephant Species *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) Gallery African Elephant (Animals).jpg GREENPEACE-HACKING-DISNEY-animals-1- Lion King Elephant.png 318599 1256640898062 full Lion King 2 Elephant.jpg Lion King and A Half Elephant.jpg TWT Elephants.png EENE Elephant.jpg Elephants Zebras Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Giraffes Gorillas Chimpanzees Bonobos Pangolins Aardvarks Warthogs Wildebeest Hyraxes Hyenas Baboons Egrets Ostriches Vultures Parrots and Flamingos.png Time Squad Elephant.png PPGZ Elephants.png Cwoc elephant.png Starfall Elephants.jpg African elephant seeing a heart card on his back.png Star meets African Bush Elephant.png Total Drama African Elephant.png Whispers-whispers-an-elephants-tale-6.63 thumb.jpg Nelson the Elephant.jpg Anteaters Are A Lot Smaller than Elephants.png Sad Dumbo.jpg Sad Elephant With Robin's Blue Egg Toenails, and Robin's Blue Egg Hair On the End of his Tail, Million Blood Vessels On His Huge Ears and Gold Tusks Weighing 100,000 Tons.jpg 9D0B10B7-04FB-4EAE-9187-05D946936713.jpeg Star meets African Elephant.png C942C2AF-DD2D-497E-94D5-49A9E9AFF7C3.jpeg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Noah's Ark African Bush Elephant.png An Elephant Encouraging Experiments.png Why Does an Elephant Have Big Ears Why Did the Mammals Survive When the Dinosaurs Were Wiped Out Why Do Kangaroos Have Pouches What Makes a Mammal a Mammal When Were Elephants As Small as Pigs When Did Mammals Begin to Evolve.jpg Elephants Honey Badgers and Zebras Are All Mammals.png Drive In Movie Theater Intermission Elephants.png Manatees Hyraxes and Elephants.png Friendly Elephants.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Chimps and Elephants.png E is for Elephant Get Set.png Why Does an Elephant Have Big Ears How Do Bats See in the Dark Which Animals Smell with their Tongues.jpg Noah's Ark Chameleons Rattlesnakes Rhinos Zebras Hippos Elephants Gorillas Giraffes Monkeys Lions Leopards Bears Cheetahs Toucans Kangaroos Egrets Bullfrogs Vultures and Ladybugs.jpg Elephant Ears Elephant Eyes.png Lions Bears Giraffes Elephants.jpg Enchanted Tales Noah's Ark Elephant.png The Vulturelephant.jpg Vulturelephant.jpg African Animals, Inc.png The Secret Life Of African Animals.png African-forest-elephant-zootycoon3.png African-bush-elephant-zootycoon3.png We're Back! An African Animal's Story NR1.png The Land Before Africa.png African elephant switch zoo.jpg Duck Bug Monkey and Elephant.png Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Jacob (Globehunters).png Elephant from The Smurfs.png Toledo Zoo Elephants.png D5EF097D-FBD1-4C68-8D7B-8CE3B0B1F8AD.png Elephant, African Bush (Animals).jpg Simpsons Elephant 2.jpg Elephants-aja-baja-alfons-aberg.jpg PZ screenshot 4.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) Putt Putt Joins the Circus Elephants.png Blue's Clues Elephants and Zebras.png Elephants Can Swim for Very Long Distances.png Noah's Ark Rhinoceroses Lions Peacocks Parakeets Zebras Giraffes Elephants Hares Jackrabbits Parrots Macaws Camels Gorillas Hippopotamuses Chipmunks Chickadees Broadbills Fireflies Foxes Fleas Walruses.png Veggie Tales Elephants.png Mastodon Elephants Drowning In the Flood Caused By the Great Big Rainstorm with Lots of Chilly Gusts of Strong Winds and Torrential Rain.png Flintstones Mastodon Elephants.jpg The Flintstones Elephant.png Noah's Ark Kangaroos Turtles Tortoises Bears Horses Rabbits Hares Jackrabbits Monkeys Elephants Seagulls Beavers Mice Rats and Chimpanzees.jpg Asian Elephants and African Elephants Side By Side.jpg Mary Poppins Returns Elephants.png Noah's Ark Elephants Giraffes Warthogs Lions Bears.jpg Noah's Ark Lemurs Binturongs Sloths Aye Ayes Koalas Elephants Gorillas Lions Pandas Turtles Bears Owls Giraffes Otters Cheetahs Chimpanzees.jpg Noah's Ark Koalas Elephants Gorillas Lions Pandas Turtles Bears.gif Noah's Ark Bluebirds Lynxes Elephants Bears Giraffes Snakes Vultures Ostrichs Newts Robins Frogs Hyraxes and Penguins.jpg Lions Bears Giraffes Elephants.jpg Beast_Boy_as_Elephant.png North Carolina Zoo Elephant.png Horrid Henry Elephant.png Louisville Zoo African Bush Elephant.png Precious Moments Elephant.png Mm-1936-10-10-elephant.png Lil Dicky Elephant.png Lisbon Zoo African Bush Elephant.png Caldwell Zoo Elephant.png Cameron Park Zoo Elephant.png Woodland Park Zoo African Bush Elephant.png Planet Zoo Elephant.png Maryland Zoo Elephant.png TLK 2019 Elephant.png TLK Hakuna Matata Book Elephant.png Disney's Animal Kingdom Elephant.png Beast Boy as a Elephant.png Stanley Griff meets African Bush Elephant.png Stanley Griff Meets South African Bush Elephant.png Beast Boy as an Elephant.png Joy thornberry and dennis thornberry ride elephant.png Tronto Zoo Elephant.png Phelidelphia Zoo Elephant.png Pandas adventures elephant.png Chowder meets African Bush Elephant.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Elephant.png Clochester Zoo Elephant.png Utah Hoogle Zoo Elephant.png Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan elephant.png Stanley and joy meet an african elephant.png Okland Zoo Elephant.png Safari Island Elephant.png The Lion King 2019 Elephants.png Toledo Zoo Elephants.png Six Flags Elephants.png Bronyx Zoo African Elephants.png Lion Guard Elephants.png Ruth and Brittney the Elephants.png Indianapolis Zoo Elephants.png Seneca Park Zoo Elephants.png San Diego Zoo Safari Park Elephants.png Zootopia African Elephants.png SML Elephant Jeffy.png SML Elephant.png New Media Bible ELephants.png Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies ELephants.png Love the Critters Elephants.png Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Anacondas Pythons Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnus Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibexes Dogs Pigs Rhinos Vultures Kudus Elks Zebras Bisons.png Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Anacondas Cobras Pythons Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnus Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibexes Dogs Pigs Rhinos Vultures Kudus Elks Bisons.png Noah's Ark Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Gazelles Camels Kangaroos Pigs Crocodiles Peacocks Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Tortoises Turtles Mice Hens Tigers Flamingos Penguins Zebras Moths Doves Snakes.jpg Noah's Ark Dogs Monkeys Elephants Kangaroos.png Children of the Lord Arky Arky Elephants.png Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Anacondas Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnus Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibexs Dogs Pigs Rhinos Vultures Elk Kudu Zebras Bisons Yaks Hogs Cows Tiger.png Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Anacondas Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnus Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibexs Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudus Elk Zebras Bisons Yaks Hogs Cows Tigers Goats.png Noah's Ark Rhinoceroses Elephants Kangaroos Chickens Cats Giraffes Penguins Monkeys Cows.png Asian Elephants vs the African Elephants.jpg Different Types of Elephants.jpg African Elephants and Asian Elephants Differences.jpg Nature Cat African Elephants.png Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Bisons Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Goats Cows Deer Sheep Rabbits.jpg Penguins Hippopotamuses Ants Lice Elephants Rhinoceroses Hippopotamuses Vultures Flamingos Bees Flies Fleas Beetles Water Striders Zebras Camels Tapirs Tigers Warthogs Ostriches Turtles Snakes Snails.png Noah's Ark African Elephants and Monkeys.png Inside CLimate News African Elephants.jpg Koalas Zebras Donkeys Egrets Doves Squirrels Ducks Mallards Tortoises Turtles Horses Hippos Elephants Rhinos Camels Monkeys Chimpanzees Bonobos Gorillas Orangutans Alpacas Vicunas Guacanos and Llamas.png Noah's Ark Gorillas Bears Elephants Dogs Horses Monkeys Lions.png Noah's Ark Elephants Sandpipers Cows Koalas Sloths Crickets Flys Rabbits Llamas.jpg 228435-Elephants-and-Giraffes-inside-Noahs-ark-color-png.png Storybots Two Elephants.png Gorillas Kangaroos Elephants Vultures.png Alligators Anacondasnakes ANteaters Bisons Echidnas Elephants Kinkajous Parrots Penguins Spiders.png Koalas Zebras Donkeys Egrets Doves Squirrels Ducks Snakes Tortoises Turtles Horses Hippos Elephants Rhinos Camels Monkeys Chimpanzees Bonobos Gorillas Orangutans Alpacas Vicunas Guacanos and Llamas.png The Lion Guard Elephants.png Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peacocks Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Butterflys Doves Snakes Crocodiles Parrots Ladybugs.jpg Homeschool Pop Elephants.png Homeschool Elephants.png Why Do Elephants Never Forget.png Riley and Elycia meets African Forest Elephant.jpg Riley and Elycia meets African Bush Elephant.jpg Category:Elephants Category:African Animals Category:Characters Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Roar!Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Roar! Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Rodger Williams Park Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Six Flags Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals